Will love be enough to survive?
by Duppy-hoe
Summary: A first time fanfic, rated m, a fanfic about two tributes whom have rarely experienced love until now, Peeta/Cato , don't like don't read. Please review if i should keep going ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

P.O.V.

Today was the day in which I have dreaded for many months. Nightmares of the Capitol symbol and their outrageous people have scolded me for the past 4 years,ever since my name had started to be reaped. My name "peeta mallark" will now be placed in that bowl over 20 times from all the terrace which my mother forced me to take out. Not that she'd care if I'd been selected as the 'lucky' tribute. To be brutally honest I would see it as a blessing for both her and I, I wouldn't be beaten within an inch of my life if she ever felt angry. In many ways I will be glad if I get chosen, I might even volunteer... No I have to stay strong for my father, yes my weak old father whom was forced into marriage with my abusive mother, not to mention that he still loves that idiot katniss' mother. But that is all but a dream for him, as he now had three children in which he never showed a snippet of emotion to. He cares more for the bakery than me, rye and Lythe. Still there's no excuse.

It was 6:30 am and I was just washing my forever burnt skin when I heard sobbing from outside the room. I new it was my younger brother Rye, he was only twelve and this would be the first time his name would be in the bowl. "Come in rye" I said with a calm but brave tone. He opened the door slowly and scurried in the room only to bury his face into my chest with a constant sob. It was heartbreaking. "Don't worry" I said, "your name has only been entered once". With that he sat up straight and rubbed a hand over his glassy grey eyes only to be met by my piercing blue eyes. Many people have said how my eyes can make many swoon and fall into a trance, but I just shrugged it off, a baker boy that can do that, no. Rye stood and nodded his head politely and left with a light thud of the door, we did not exchange many words between us but we always new what the other was feeling. Compared to mine and Lythes relationship, this was great, me and Lythe were very distant, he now worked in the coal mines as we live in district 12, but still very few words were ever exchanged, we were more of friends than brothers.

I wasn't scared for this reaping, surprisingly, I was the most well built kid in the district. Well that's the only thing I can thank my mother for, ever since a young age she made me carry the 120b bags of flour from the market to the bakery.

I didn't play out much as you would expect a child to. I had to work for my living and keep, which is terrible considering they were depriving me of my youth. The one day a week that I was allowed out I met Haymitch, he was like a hero to me yet many said he was a fool for drinking the bad memories of his game away. He told me how 'he entered on the 50th quarter quell with 48 other tributes. He said that he was good at manipulating people, so he did so to the careers and took them all out one by one. This only intrigued my knowledge of the games, I wanted to learn how to fight because I had a high chance I was going to be reaped. Haymitch guided me through many different weapons of which I liked them all. However because of my strength and speed, he said I will be better off with the hunting knife which was also great at throwing. He then taught me all the defensive moves he new and I soon became a pro at wielding a knife. He then took me to the Forrest where he trained me to be light on my feet. I also discovered that I was good with stamina and agility.

After he taught me all of this, he trained me in defence over and over again, and by this I learned how to block out my emotion and pain. The last year Haymitch trained me, he taught me how to hunt animals in the Forrest which I was good at because of all the training. He said I was ready for the games if I ever get picked, and with that he never spoke to me again.

Half an hour had passed and I was just pulling the sweet smelling bread out of the oven when my mother snorted and stomped past me, kicking me in the shin on the way. It didn't hurt at all, I had learnt to block the pain and emotion out which was a good thing. She the snorted again which made me meet her gaze which instantly felt like she was boring into my soul. "Put that on the side! And get your brother and walk to the square where I hope you get reaped" she said with the bitterest tone. This however did not effect me, I just brushed it off and left, it was a regular occurrence like I was a burden she wanted to get rid of. Most of the time I thought I wasn't even related to them. They all had jet black hair with grey eyes and pale skin where as I had dirty blonde hair with a slightly tan skin and beautiful blue eyes. Many have asked me if I was adopted, I knew from then on that I most likely was.

Walking out into the brisk air, I had rye by the hand whilst Lythe was a few paces in front, I couldn't understand why he wanted to come, but put it down to his crush on madge the mayors daughter. I left rye in the twelve year old section and headed towards the sixteen year old one. I stood by the edge next to a peacekeeper whom looked at me with disgust, I only stood there to keep an eye on my brother though.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 74th annual hunger games, and might I say, ' may the odds be ever in your favour!' " spoke the Capitol escort named Effie. She stood at the front of the stage in a ridiculous neon pink wig with a horrible neon pink dress to match. I just chuckled which caught the attention of many other children. I just shrugged it off like anything else. Many people say how they hate Effie, however I liked her. To my knowledge it wasn't her fault that she was brought up to love the games. "Now, Lady's first" Effie said as she stood over the bowl filled with names. When she finally picked one out, she went to the mic and shouted, "Katniss Everdeen". I heard a loud sob and turned to my left where I met the girl crying for her life, she was stick thin with single braid coming down her back. She timidly made her way to the stage where an impatient Effie tapped her heel on the oak floors. When katniss was finally on stage Effie said, "now, for the boys" and without hesitation she ripped a name from the bowl and trotted over to the mic. "Rye mallark" my heart was in my mouth, no not rye he'll die for sure, I stepped out of line and lunged forward. Pushing him back in line, I shouted "I volunteer as tribute" with the bravest tone I could. Many gasped in shock some even shrieked, we never had a volunteer from twelve. I glided up to the stage with ease and pride, with my stocky stature and all the muscle I had gained from lifting the flour at the bakery, I looked like I had trained for it. As I toke my place next to Effie she said, "what's your name dear", I snorted at the word dear which again raised a few gasps from the crowd. "I'm Peeta mellark" i said in a bitter tone. I new what I had got myself into so I might as well try and play a brute card I thought. Effie then spoke into the mic, "well, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you are tributes, Katniss everdeen and Peeta mellark" . And with that we were ushered of stage and into the justice building.

A few moments later, we were shoved into separate rooms , which of course I didn't mind. I hated that girl with a passion, ever since she manipulated Rye into giving her 3 loaves of expensive bread for nothing. I snorted at the thought and sat down on one of the provided chairs. The large wooden door then suddenly swung open when a crying Rye raced into me and tightly wrapped his arms around me. He silently sobbed into my chest whilst I ruffled his hair. Lythe was standing behind him and gave me a reassuring look and said, " make sure you win, your strong enough, you know how to use a knife...". These words sent courage coursing through my veins because they were true, I had a good chance. My mother and father didn't come to visit but I couldn't even care. After one last hug with Rye and a pat on the shoulder from Lythe they were gone. I slumped back into the chair, remembering when the only victor of 12 taught me how to wield and throw a knife which I did with deadly accuracy and precision. I was ready, and I sure hell wasn't afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

C.O.V.

Today's the day I thought as I sat up In my luxurious bed, only covered by the silk blankets. Ive been waiting for this day since i was 5, i cant let it slip through my fingers. A smug grin was plastered on my face throughout washing, getting changed and eating breakfast with my family. I was a career and more than ready to take on the pathetic tributes that I trained my life for to kill. In no means do I love the games. However I had a blood thirst which I had trained for for 14 years. My father was a previous victor and Mother was a model. They didn't love each other as a normal family would, they were together for wealth and fame. We were by far the richest family in district 2.

Because of this, I was able to train from a young age of 5. I had started to train with my dad as he was a previous victor and at the academy. The academy wasn't very good, yes they taught me how to use weapons but not how to survive. My dad didn't know how to survive either, he was a career, and counted on the supplies in the cornucopia and sponsors.

I don't have any siblings which again is a good thing because I would not have to worry for them to be reaped. I was not going to be reaped, I'm going to volunteer. I had trained for this my whole life and I don't want the fame and the glory, I just want to find some one to love me. Although this sounds stupid, going in the games to find love, however I'm not looking for love in a tribute, I'm looking at what their districts are like as victors can move freely from district to district.

Anyways, that's not the point, I'm going to win the games. End of.

When the clock struck twelve I strut towards the square locking my emotions up from now until I leave and become a victor. I glared at the other people whom I new wanted to volunteer and they just nodded their heads. I new I was going to be this years tribute from district two. As we all filed into place, a strange looking man that gave the impression and had the aura of a snake walked up to the stage and said, " welcome citizens of 2, we shall start with the girls". I was secretly hoping that she would be of average ability as it will help me throughout the games, however she needed to be of some use for the alliance. "Clove Rushmore", I scanned the crowd for the girl I knew her from the training academy. She walked up on stage with a little fear but I knew she was good with throwing knives. Although she was small, she was fast and agile. "Now for the boys" the snake man said as he inched closer to the bowl. I didn't even say I volunteer, I just walked out of the section and onto the stage and said " I'm the tribute you've been waiting for", a small smile cursed his lips as he said, "well there you have it, Clove Rushmore and?..", the I boomed , "Cato D'anto, the next victor!"

This drew a small cheer from the crowd but a small glare from Clove which I gladly returned with a menacing glare myself.

Although me and Clove got on, I will not hesitate to kill her for my survival. She would deserve it any way, she never trained at the academy full time, just with her uncle, she was therefore not worthy just because she new the basics.

I was visited by family whom wished my luck, not that I needed it though. And then I embraced them in a tight hug just in case. My mother gave me a teary smile whilst my father gave me a proud one. This was it I thought, no turning back now, not that I wanted to anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

P.O.V

I hopped into the car outside the back of the justice building with Effie and Katniss behind me. I could sense the fear radiating from her, whilst I was brimming with a strange excitement. The car journey didn't take long as all we needed to go was to the train station, but it was peaceful and enlightening as Effie seemed to ignore Katniss and tell me to keep up the brute act and to flex my muscles for the cameras at the train station which drew a chuckle from me. As I stepped out of the car I turned and helped Effie out, she couldn't believe the manners I was gracing her with. I just put up a charming smile and turned toward the camera and flexed my biceps actually ripping my shirt in the process. The camera men and reporters screamed at this and encouraged me to do more however Effie was ushering me into the train. I stepped into the train and I was shocked at how magnificent it looked with all the fancy features and fittings. Effie gave me a quick tour of the train and then led me to the buffet cart. I immediately sat down at the dining table which was littered with many delicacies and crammed my face with them. However I remembered my manners for Effies sake.

After I was finished I excused myself and went to my room and took a much needed shower. The constant flow of hot water was heavenly and I stayed in there for a good hour. I stepped out and dried myself and the pulled some soft blue sweatpants and a sweatshirts from one of the many drawers. I flung them on and headed toward the tv cart in which Effie showed me on the way to the dining cart. When I arrived there Effie was there with Haymitch whom gave me a quick smirk and looked at the tv just as the reaping we're about to start. Effie said " where's Katniss", I just shrugged and took a seat in the middle only to say "most likely in her room shes not very sociable". With that we all nodded and turned our attention back to the rather large television.

I huffed when the Capitol symbol came onto the screen only to be replaced by district 1. Their tributes, Marvel and Glimmer were both beautiful but at the same time looked deadly. They were after all careers. The district 2 symbol was then printed on the screen. Their female tribute Clove looked timid and scared yet very deadly at the same time. I took a mental note not to mess with her. Then my heart stopped, as a stunning you man swaggered up to the stage, he was so captivatingly beautiful, his strong aura made my heart melt. He was amazing, his name was Cato D'anto and was pretty sure he was the winner before it even started.

None of the other tributes seemed to take my interest except for the the dark skinned man from district 11 that looked like a bear. I watched my own reaping as well, Katniss looked weak and an easy target where as I looked strong and stern. Effie shrilled in excitement as I strutted up to the stage she the said, "you look like a career tribute". This is what I hoped for, to look like I had a chance to win these games. However, a volunteer from an outline district was bound to get me unwanted attention, all eyes would be on me.

C.O.V.

I walked out of the magnificent justice building to again be greeted by the 'snake man'. He ushered me into the car and clove followed, we sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever until the car came to a halt. I hopped out and almost immediately my training kicked in as I started to pose for the cameras who loved it. Clove also did the same until we were forced into the train. It had the same decor as most district 2 homes so it wasn't a massive change. I didn't even go and eat with the others. I just went to my dorm and showered. I then napped for half an hour then got changed into sweats and a v neck. I already new the layout of the train so I walked into the tv cart and sat in between Brutus our mentor and the snake man. I didn't really pay attention to to the reapings as I would meet the district 1 tributes tomorrow after the parade. The bear from 11 however caught my eye as a real threat because of his shear stature. I then zoned out again until I heard 'I volunteer as tribute' this sent gasps flying around the room as I came back to reality. The tribute was from twelve and breathtakingly beautiful. He looked full of courage and determination, like a career. This shocked us all, from that moment I new I wanted to get to know him better. I hung onto his words as his charm and eyes swooned me through the television, everyone had noticed this more so as I sighed when the tv went blank. However I rose and gave them a glare and not a word was said about it.

I returned back to my cabin to be plagued by his captivating eyes and his rippling muscles. He gave me butterflies to just imagine him talking to me. I felt as if I had feelings for him already, but I don't think that is possible as ill have to kill him which Is going to be hard as he looks like he's not going down without a fight. Then I thought, Cato, lock your what ever emotion away. Your the determined career that should not be side tracked by anyone. I nodded to myself and then laid onto the soothingly soft bed.

So review and tell me what you think, I've got more chapters but I'll only continue if you think I should


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

P.O.V.

Jumping out of the train was a relief, I was greeted by happy paparazzi and fans, I stayed there and signed autographs and took pictures whilst Katniss walked into the building to meet her stylists. The crowd started to chant my name as I took more pictures and winked at the girls making them shriek. Finally, Haymitch pulled me into the building and pushed me into a room were three strange looking people smiled at me and edged closer. I did not resist as I remembered the promise I had made to him to be kind to them. I let them pull me onto the table and they stripped me completely naked, I wasn't embarrassed though, these didn't even seem like people so there seemed like nothing to be ashamed off. They smiled at my confidence and nodded in approval to one another which just gave me more confidence. They then laid me on the table again and put a hot waxy substance over all the hair on my body. They then ripped strip by strip off, the searing pain was nothing though compared to what my mother put me through regularly. They even did my private region! That hurt the most though. I still let them carry on with their task, they than bathed me is six different tubs with six different gooey substances in. They died my hair a lighter blonde to bring out my eyes.

After they said they were finished i looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how handsome I looked! They completely transformed the burnt baker from twelve, they even seemed to enhance my muscles by putting shadows underneath them. I said "thank you so much", they all then looked at me with appreciation and they swiftly turned on one heel and they were all gone. The next woman to walk in was my stylist, Effie had told me that she didn't take to the Capitol look as much as the others but that she was still a fantastic stylist and choose me because she had something special. The stylist gasped and said " peeta! You look magnificent, I knew I picked the right prep team for you! "This made me thrum with gratefulness no one had done something as great as that for me. The stylist told me her name was Portia, I just nodded and stared at the garment bag she was holding and she laughed. "What's in the bag" I said on baited breath as she began unzipping it. "Close your eyes" Portia calmly replied. I could feel her putting my shirt over my head and then lift my leg up one by one into the trousers. I felt great wearing these so imagine what I'll look like. She then said" open up! " I did as she said and looked in the mirror. My tight black suit hugged me in all the right places. Flames flicked off my shoulders and sleeves and down the arch of my back to make me look like a burning coal. I looked magnificent. I pulled her into a tight hug. "This is awesome" I said with gratitude, " I know the best I've ever done, now lets get you to the parade!" she quickly replied as she tugged at me to move towards the door.

C.O.V.

As the train came to a screeching stop, I pulled on the mask of a brute whom would show no emotion, yet all I could see was his piercing blue eyes. I turned around to be greeted with a nod from both Brutus and Clove, we then all stepped out together. I made sure I looked menacing, what with most people exiting my path quickly, I glared at the people who didn't who soon caught on and turned quickly. The crowd roared at my entrance and chanted "district 2, Cato D'anto". This drew a smug smirk on my face which they all soaked up before I stepped into the prepping building.

Almost immediately, I was yanked into submission by my outrageously coloured prep team who stuck out like a sore thumb. They stripped me in 10 seconds flat without no hesitation, I felt no embarrassment towards them either as I had caged my emotions up to look like a brute. They removed all the hair off my body which seemed to take an eternity. They bathed me in really salty and slimy water which got rid of the callouses which were a sign of hard work. My skin after the baths looked brand new. They then tinted the tips of my hair a brighter blonde to make it stand out more. If I had to say so myself, I was looking rather good. I nod in satisfaction towards the prep team as I admire my new form in the mirror.

They all scurried of out of the door when in walked my stylist, "hello my names Precilla, and don't you look dashing!" she said and I could see her eyes light. She then unzipped the bag and handed me a golden tunic with golden armour to go on top and around. The armour and tunic fit perfectly, I looked like a Greek god. I again nod towards her in satisfaction. She then grabbed me by the wrist and walked me out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review and let me know if I should carry on with the story, I have a few more chapters to publish but I would appreciate some feedback before hand :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

C.O.V.

Precilla dragged me through the complex of underground halls with ease as if she had done this too many times. After what seemed an eternity, we arrived into a gigantic hall filled with chariots and horses. District 1's tributes were already in there and we're dressed in sparkly costumes that look like diamonds. I nodded to them and they nodded back, I then turned my attention to my own chariot, were Clove stood with an angry look on her face. Unlike me, Clove didn't look menacing, more like fancy dress. Her scowl turned deeper as she saw how great I looked and she stomped onto her side of the chariot. I had a smirk printed on my face as I new I was going to look the best here. I gracefully stepped upon out chariot and took a menacing position, district 1's tributes, I think their names are marvel and glimmer, looked at me with awe. This only contributed to my already large ego. I then began to scan the room, tributes came in order, none really stood out to be honest. All tributes were there except for twelve's. I was getting butterflies from just waiting at what he would look like. They couldn't put someone that beautiful in a coal miners outfit, could they?

That's not important anyway, I have to concentrate on sponsors otherwise ill never survive. I turned my head as

I heard a beautiful laugh, and twelve was just entering the room.

P.O.V.

Portia guided me through the underground maze to we're we we would get on the chariots. "I won't burn to death will I" I joked to Portia which drew a laugh from both of us. Katniss wasn't far behind but I knew she was sulking, this made me angry as she was not appreciating cinnas creation which he worked hard on. Portia noticed the change in mood I had and chuckled, " Peeta, wait for the games". This made us both laugh hard once again as we entered the room full of chariots. We were the last tributes to arrive as we were from district twelve. I held my head high and took a confident posture. I stepped onto my chariot with a charming smile plastered on my face, Effie came and wished me luck which I greeted with a hug and swung her around. By now all the other tributes were staring at me but I just laughed it off like always. Until I met the gaze of Cato. He looked like a Greek god, stunning, is the only word that came to mind. His gaze wasn't even threatening , it was warm and inviting. But the it turned cold when his eyes left mine to find Katniss's. I just shrugged and once again hopped upon the chariot. I turned to the beautiful brute once again to be met by his gaze, I winked. It looked like it made him weak in the knees but he soon just gave me a smirk and snapped back into brute formation.

C.O.V.

He looked stunning, with his hugging black suit on which made his muscles look much bigger. I stood and looked at him with awe, he completely took my breath away. Flames tickled his forearms and back which only made him look more spectacular. I take it back, he was now looking the best. My eyes finally connected with his, his eyes were beautiful blue orbs and held me in a trance which I could not lift. Then that other district twelve tribute, the skinny girl, gave me a harsh glare so I tore my eyes from the boys I think his name is Peeta, but I locked my eye with hers. I gave her a harsh menacing glare, she looked like she cowered under my gaze as she quickly snapped her head forward.

I then turned back to Peeta, who I gave a warm glare to, he then winked at me. This made my knees weak like jelly, he noticed this as he gave me another look which I think was a look of lust. I had to tear my gaze from his otherwise I would have collapsed. I then gave him a quick smirk and put my brute mask back on.

Our chariot rode out second, the crowd of course went wild. They cheered " district 2!, district 2!". This made my ego that much bigger. My face was printed on the flags. However as soon as my chariot began to slow down , the crowd went silent.

P.O.V.

Our chariot was last to go of course, Katniss was shaking like a leaf, which of course would attract no sponsors. As we began to depart from the standings, the crowd became silent. I however had the most charming grin which was possible on. Then suddenly the crowd roared at the stream of flames which flowed behind me, I wave and cheered myself as I caught roses which were thrown. My face was now on all the flags, I was now the popular one. All the other tributes glared at me which I in turn returned a blood thirsty one. This seemed to scare a lot of them. I turned my attention back to Snow, who " welcome lucky tributes, may the odds be ever in your favour!". He later said "these games will be like no other one", I scoffed at this which drew a few gasps from both tributes and crowd members alike.

His speech seemed to drag on forever, I zoned out a few times as anger slowly built inside me. It was all his fault I was here, the odds were not in my favour. They were in his and who he wanted them to be.

The chariots then pulled a way once again, where I plastered a charming smile on. This seemed to make the crowd go wild as I winked at them and blew kisses. Massive doors opened and we were then in a silent hall which we once started in.

C.O.V.

As our chariot came to a halt, I turned and scanned the room for Peeta. I needed to talk to him, and now was the perfect chance. My mentors Brutus and Enoboria came over and congratulated me on my performance. Clove was grimacing at the fact that I looked and did better than her. District 1's tributes came over and started to talk about how our alliance will only be 4 as district 4's tributes were too young to be of any use. I just nodded and took the roll of alpha. I finally said, "Glimmer, Marvel, your not in charge I am, and If I want it to be more than a four man alliance , then it will be." They all just nodded at me with fear laced in their eyes even Clove nodded. I had them right were I wanted them to be.

P.O.V.

When our chariot arrived in the silent hall, I jumped off with grace. Only to be entwined in a hug with Effie who giggled like a school girl, she said "Peeta! You did amazing!". "Thank you!" I quickly replied. Then Portia raced over, I picked her up and threw her in the air with ease, by now all the tributes had their eyes on me. I caught her and placed her gently down and said, "thank you, I looked amazing". She just nodded with gratitude and began discussing my training outfit with Effie.

My eyes drifted off and were greeted by these magnificent warm hazel orbs which only could belong to Cato. He smiled at me then started to walk over. My cheeks turned to the colour of a rose as he started to approach me. Everyone had noticed this and they all departed for my floor. The butterflies in my stomach were so weird, I had never had a feeling such as this. I looked up from the floor and into the beautiful hazel eyes, Cato just stared back at me with a warming smile. I held out my hand and said, "hello, I'm Peeta, district 12", he firmly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug which I happily returned. And then he said, "Cato, district 2". " Well, it was nice to meet you Cato, however I must go and go to my quarters, I believe district 12 doesn't attend the party." And with that I turned on one heel only to forcefully swung back. He trapped me in between his huge arms and I was pinned against my chariot. Cato's lips were now inches from mine, his breath hot and heavy, " well you can come to the party, I'd love to get to know you". "That's very nice of you Cato, despite this I think I should go back I'm tired and hungry, so farewell and goodnight", I said huskily into his ear lobe. I felt him shiver and quiver under my hot breath. He just sighed and nodded. He then turned and said, " see you in training 12". I just bit my lip and gave him a sly wink. His knees looked like they were about to buckle but he swiftly turned and headed towards the elevator. I followed him and got in the elevator, I then went to push the button with twelve on it. Our hands brushed as he pressed the number 2. It felt like a pulse of electricity stormed through my body.

C.O.V.

I quivered at the single touch we had. How can he reduce me from the strong brute to a gentle man. I looked up to be greeted by his amazing oceanic eyes. I smiled and he let out a slight chuckle as he started to blush rose red. The doors to the elevator then closed. We stood in a nice silence which was disturbed by the halt of the elevator. I turned and flashed him a wide smile and stepped out.

please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:6

P.O.V.

I gave Cato one last wink and the as he exited the elevator. I had been told that we had the penthouse because we were on the top floor. This would be good, we get to experience the high life for a while. The elevator came to a stop and just dinged. I walked out of the elevator and up to the table. Everyone was around the table waiting for me, I nodded in appreciation to Effie as I new this was her work. I then sat down, and we all tucked into the Capitol cuisine. Haymitch was the one to break the silence by saying, " what did district 2 want with you Peeta?". I replied calmly with " Cato just introduced himself and asked me if I wanted to attend the party in which I of course said no". Effie then butted in with" Peeta, I saw the way he looked at you, it wasn't with a blood lust like he did with the other tributes". Katniss then mocked, "Peeta's got a boyfriend, Peeta's got a boyfriend". This was the last straw. I lunged across the table and grabbed her by the throat only to swing her across to my side with ease. I then held her against the floor and said , " although your from my district, I will still kill you". Her eyes widened at this as Haymitch pulled me off of her. I quickly broke free from Haymitch and floored him. I grabbed a knife from the table and threw it at Katniss, who was standing against the wall. The knife landed right by her head and I said " the next time I won't miss". They all looked at me with fear, apart from Haymitch. Katniss jumped up and ran for her room. I just shrugged and sat back down. Portia then broke the ice by saying, "Peeta, your so strong but, can you save it for the arena, we need to get her there in one piece", I of course scoffed at this and said ". Yeah sure, no problem" .

With that I got up and walked to my room, I could hear sobbing next door, so I just shouted "shut the fuck up!". The sobs immediately ceased. I then opened my door and walked in. The bedroom was nothing special really, apart from the size of the bed which was ridiculous. I peeled my shirt and jacket off and walked over to the many draws. I pulled out a nice blue tank top and some grey sweatpants. I placed them on the bed and entered the bathroom, only to strip off completely naked. I locked the door and jumped into the shower. There could have been a million buttons in there for god sake. I just pressed them until the water felt nice. After what seemed like an hour, I hopped out. I was completely dry!? The Capitol showers were amazing!

I walked out of the bathroom and put the sweats and the tank top on. I then sat on the bed and looked out the massive bay window. There was a book on the side of the draws, I picked it up, it was a layout of the floors. It also said there was a roof, which had a garden on it. I smiled and looked at the clock, it said 12:27, I didn't really care what time it was because I had a room key.

I stepped out of my room silently, and walked over to the elevator. There was no one awake on my floor which was good. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the r button. It only took a matter of seconds before the doors flung open and I was at the top. I walked towards the edge and and sat on it. Letting my feet dangle off the edge of the building. It was so peaceful.

The smell of the garden tainted the air as I looked over the beautiful view. It was just magical.

C.O.V.

Crap! I've lost my room key! I was standing in the cold metal elevator and in front of the door to my districts floor. I turned back and hopped into the elevator, I scanned over the number to be greeted by the level r? I pressed it out of curiosity, the elevator then stormed past all the other floors and then suddenly came to a halt. The doors swung open and I saw a muscly figure hanging over the edge. Peeta, that the only person I could think off. I raced over and swiftly pulled the figure into my arms bridal style. I then placed the figure on to the bench. "What the hell are you doing !", Peeta exclaimed. I then replied, "i thought you were committing suicide!". He the gave a cute laugh and looked up at me. His blue orbs once again pinning me in a trance. I gave him a warm smile and sat next to him. The faint smell of roses lingered in the air. It was just heavenly.

We sat in silence for what seemed like ages, but Peeta broke it with, "why would you care if I committed suicide anyway, one less tribute to kill, although I was only just admiring the view" . I blushed and said, " I don't know why but I feel a connection between us twelve, ever since I saw your reaping.". I could see Peeta's crimson cheeks through the dark as he said, " yeah I think I feel the same connection." I lifted my hand up and brushed his soft cheek. I think I'm falling for this boy but how? What had come over me? Had I just made a fatal mistake because I knew fairly well that I wouldn't be able to harm a hair on his body!

He returned the gesture with a soft smile and nuzzled his face deeper into my hand. He did feel the same way. I let out a breath in which I held. At least he wasn't trying to run from me almost like every other person.

P.O.V.

The butterflies that were in the pit of my stomach grew stronger at Cato's warm touch. I think that he's something more than a brute. His strong hands become soft as they caressed my cheek. His touch just sent shivers through me. I then stood up and said, "well, it's been great talking to you Cato, but I must get back". I started to move towards the elevator when his fingers entwined with mine, " I've lost my room key, erm can I crash with you?". He said this with big puppy dog eyes that just melted my heart. I pulled him into an unexpected hug and said "yeah sure, anything for you". He gladly hugged me back. I fit perfectly into his body, he was about, 6ft 3 and I was 5ft 11. We walked into the elevator, I only realised he was still holding my hand when he gave it a loving squeeze. I pressed the button twelve and the elevator raced down to my floor. We were there in seconds. I walked out releasing my grip with Cato's hand. I heard him sigh and I said , "what's wrong?" He then said, " I just love holding you". This made me give him the warmest smile as I turned back to the door. I pulled out the key and opened it. No one to be seen or heard, good. I walked in with Cato at my heels, we went to my room and I asked, " you want to stay with me or on the couch?". He quickly replied, "with you" and gave me a loving look. I opened the door to my room and we both entered. I locked it behind me. The avox's had clearly cleaned the room as I left it in a mess. I stripped my top off and my bottoms and hopped into the bed. I turned my head and looked as Cato undressed. His form was stunning, he defiantly looked like a god with his chiseled features and god like aura. He hopped in the bed next to me. His warm presence was sending shivers down my spine and I quickly became cold. Cato had sensed this as he wrapped his massive arms around my torso and pulled my into him. This was perfect I thought. He then ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. I then said, "goodnight", he said "goodnight" whilst pulling my in a tighter embrace. My body seemed to fit perfectly into his, like we were moulded for each other. But is this just a rouse to kill me? Because it sure was working. I just hope that it wasn't. I'm starting to grow fond of the 'brute' from 2.

I quickly drifted off into a comfortable sleep and so did Cato. I felt loved, wanted and protected.

C.O.V.

I hopped into the luxurious bed and I could feel him shiver. I debated wether to wrap my arms around. But I couldn't let this opportunity slide. I pulled him into my embrace. He stopped shivering at once. His body seemed to perfectly mould into mine. Like we were made for each other. I further tightened my arms around him.

I couldn't resist so I ran my fingers through his soft luscious hair. I then kissed his forehead. I just couldn't resist him, it was perfect. " goodnight" I said and I felt him drift off into a good slumber in my arms. I'm glad I'm here. I would have not met this beautiful creature If I wasn't. This is just perfect, him snuggled against me, feeding me his never ending warmth. I wish I could just stay in this moment forever I thought as I began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Thanks to those who reviewed. I'll try and make the chapters longer. I've got a few more lined up as well! Have fun reading and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

P.O.V.

I woke to a slight nuzzling against my neck, I then remembered it was Cato. I turned in his arms to meet his face. He looked so cute. He lent down and nuzzled his nose with mine, I only blushed heavily at this type of affection. He then pulled me tighter in his grip, my head perfectly fit in his collar bone, it was like we were made for each other. Cato then pulled back so our faces we brushing each other. He then lent down again, but this time he pressed his lips against mine. This was perfect. I happily kissed him back and granted his tongue entrance to my mouth. We both moaned into the kiss until we both pulled away for breath. "That was amazing" I said, "I know" Cato quickly replied. I then looked at the clock. It was 7:10 am, good it gave me another twenty minutes to snuggle with Cato before he had to leave for his floor. I buried my head deep into his warm chest again, I never felt so loved and protected before. I then whispered against his skin, "I think I'm falling for you". I didn't realise that he had heard me until he said, "I've already fallen for you". This made me smile and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Twenty minutes had passes and we had to tear ourselves away from each other, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I dropped my boxers and hopped into the shower. I didn't realise Cato was in the bathroom until I stepped out of the shower. He was washing his face in the sink. "You look so good" Cato said as I wrapped a towel around myself and said, " you look even better". I winked and left the bathroom. I pulled on some boxers and socks and the put on the pants of my training outfit. I then lent back on the headboard of my bed as Cato exited the bathroom in nothing but my robe. "Have you got some boxers I could use," he said with a wink. I just giggled and gave him a pair of boxers and socks. He pulled them on quickly, then the bottoms he wore yesterday. "I'll see you in training twelve". With that he was was only 8am so I just pulled on my training top and exited the room to take a seat at the breakfast table. No one was there which was strange. I just shrugged it off and ate as much as I could before I realised that training was in 10 minutes. I bounded towards the elevator and pressed the t which I assumed was for training.

I assumed correct as the elevator doors swung open. There was a circle of tributes with the trainer in the middle. All of them tried to give me a menacing glare which I scoffed at. I walked towards the circle and pushed the boy from 6 out of my way. "What are you all looking at?!" I shouted. This made them all look to the floor except for Cato who gave me a reassuring smile. The trainer then said, "well then, 23 of you will be dead in the next 2 weeks, in this facility you will be given 3 mandatory courses in which will help you survive. You can do what ever training you like after you have passed them all. Many of you will die from natural causes, such as infections or dehydration. Anything can make a difference" . I chuckled at this which again drew all eyes on me, they boy from six looked at me with disgust so I turned and grabbed him by the throat. I flung him in the air and he landed with a loud thud on the training mats. I then said "next time, I'll break your legs". He then scurried towards his district partner, like she could do anything anyway.

C.O.V.

I sneakily stepped into the elevator which was waiting at the district twelve chambers. I had gone under the radar thank god. I pressed the number two and the elevator quickly shot me down there. I knew no one would be here as they would be waiting at the training facility. I quickly walked into my room. And stripped down and jumped into the shower. I had the quickest shower ever heard of. I quickly dried myself and then slung my training uniform on.

I was pleased with how the previous night had went. It was the most peaceful yet most enlightening sleep I've ever had.

Returning to the elevator, I pushed the button marked, 'tf'. I was hastily transported to the training facility were the metal doors of the elevator swung open. I was immediately greeted by a stern looking Clove. I just flipped her the bird and stood on the crescent podium in which all tributes stood on par Peeta. I started to worry but my thoughts were diminished as he shoved the district 6 tribute out of his path only to exclaim, " what are you all looking at?". No one dared look at him par me, I just smirked.

P.O.V

The first course was climbing. All the careers soared through it was ease, setting a high time. When It was my turn I put the all to shame as I finished in half the time they did. They all looked at me in disbelief, even Cato did. The next course was agility. I went first setting a time which no one of course could beat. Marvel from district 1 tried giving me a blood thirsty look which I returned with a true one. He seemed to be scared but just scoffed at me. I walked up to him and pushed him over, " you got a problem with me 1?" He quickly rose to his feet, he tried to push me back but I was to strong. I grabbed his arms behind his back and floored him. Glimmer came over to his aid, but I just sneered at her which seemed to scare her away. "Have you got a problem with me 1?" I reappeated . He shook his head, I pulled him to his feet and pushed him away. All of the district tributes looked at me with awe apart from Cato and Clove. I just scoffed at Clove and gave Cato a warm smile which he returned. I then turned to my last course and it was stamina, I of course went first and set a record time. No one even matched my score.

C.O.V.

I was surprised at how well Peeta soared through all this with such grace and positive demeanour. I then heard him say "have you got a problem with me one?". Marvel stood his ground which was a big mistake. Peeta gracefully pinned him down with such ease and strength only to repeat, "have you got a problem with me one". This time Marvel shook his head and Peeta released him.

P.O.V.

The lunch bell the rang and all the tributes departed for the cafeteria. I followed, but no one dared to steal a glance at me. I got my food and sat at a table alone. Someone sat in front of me, I looked up to be greeted by Cato's beautiful eyes, he said "your doing great with the brute card, everyone's scared of you." I smiled at this and replied, "well I'm just showing them that I'm not just a tribute from 12 , I'm much more." With that we both began eating, Clove sat next to Cato, however she didn't even look at me. Glimmer sat next to me and marvel the other side of Cato. "What do you want 1" I said bitterly, he replied with "sorry I underestimated your power which you definitely put me in my place". I nodded in satisfaction and then spoke toward the group, " now what do you all want?" They all looked at Cato who gave me a funny smile, he said, " how would you like to be in our alliance?" I snorted and said, " do you not want to see what skill I've got?" Clove then said, " not really, the way you threw, 6 in the air was just breathtaking". I nodded towards her , Glimmer then said, " and besides your much better than all of us at agility, stamina and climbing, so we need you"

I just nodded and said, " fine I'm in".

This made them all smile with satisfaction and nod. Cato rubbed his leg up against mine under the table, which I gladly returned.

We started making our way back to the training centre when Cato pulled me back. He said, " I'm glad you joined, you want to stay with me tonight?" I replied with, " yes I will". He triumphantly smile and we both made our way towards the weapons. Cato left my side to go to the swords, glimmer was using a bow, marvel was using a spear and clove was using knives. I could handle all of these weapons, but I went to my preferred one. I grabbed the hunting knife and twirled it round in my hand. Clove then said "ahh, I thought you were a knife person" as a she hit all three dummies. I just scoffed and threw my knives with deadly accuracy and precision, I sliced the first ones head in half, then my knife went straight through the second one and the third ripped its throat to shreds. Clove looked at me with awe and appreciation, I nodded and moved towards the spears. I grabbed the largest spear and launched it at the dummy Marvel was using. I split it in two and the spear was lodged in the wall. Marvel just said, "guys come and look at this," they all came over and said, "who threw that?". I said, " me of course, look what I did to the dummies with the knives" . They all swiftly turned and gasped at the massacred dummies, "I'm glad your in our alliance!" Clove stated with Glimmer nodding in agreement. I triumphantly smiled. Whilst Marvel gave me a look of jealousy and envy.

The bell then rung again, signifying the end of training, It was about 10 pm and I was exhausted. I followed everyone towards the large elevator, when someone's fingers entwined with mine, I looked up to see Cato giving me a loving smile. I returned the smile and stepped into the elevator. Cato then whispered to me, " do you still want to stay with me? You don't have to if you don't want to?" I smiled affectionately and nuzzled the crook in his neck and said, "I'll stay with you, I'll just go tell Haymitch that I've got a meeting with use, you can come with me if you want?". "Yeah I'll come with you, might seem a bit more believable." With that the elevator went silent and stopped at every single floor until me and Cato was left in it. The elevator stopped and dinged. I stepped out and onto my floor. I walked towards the dining table with Cato who was hesitantly following me. Haymitch then said" what is he doing here", I sharply replied with "I'm in his alliance and we have a meeting so I won't be back, see you tomorrow". And with that I was gone. Cato entwined his fingers with mine in the elevator ride I asked, " what are you going to say to Brutus about me?", he replied with "don't worry, they already know your coming here". I let out a breath in which I must of been holding. "Okay that's good" I said. With that we stepped out into the district 2 floor. It was much better than ours, but not as big. We strode past the living quarters and into Cato's room. "You hungry?" He said, I just nodded. "Me too, I'll go grab us some food, why don't you take a shower, put your training uniform in the basket and it will be washed and pressed by the morning". I nodded and said "okay, don't be to long though". Cato then came up to me, his breath was tickling my nose and he said "Ill be 15 minutes". He then lent down and kissed me, it was so passionate and loving it took my breath away. When we eventually tore ourselves from each other, he departed. I peeled my sweaty clothes off and put them in the basket, I then hopped into the shower, immediately sighing with relief as the water cooled my hot skin. After 10 minutes, I jumped out, dry to the bone. I then realised I had no clothes, I stuck on one of Cato's robes and walked out of the bathroom. I laid back on his bed which seemed to be much larger than mine, and sighed, I was so tired.

When the door finally opened, Cato was there with avox's and serving plates. He had ordered us steak and red wine with ice cream for pudding. We both devoured our steaks and then came the ice cream. I ate each spoon with a passion in which I new was turning Cato on. I looked into his eyes as I licked the spoon and said " have you got any boxers I could use". He chuckled and said in the bottom left draw. I said okay and dropped my robe, leaving my bum exposed to Cato who quickly came over and said "stop teasing me Peeta, you know how much I want you". I just chuckled and pulled a pair of the boxers on, I then said " go shower and we will have some fun later" with a wink. He couldn't have stripped fast enough, he sprinted in the bathroom and quickly showered. I giggled, which made him groan. I could hear him rushing through the buttons of the shower. When the water had stopped, I cleared the bed of the food we had just ate.

The bathroom door swung open and a very naked Cato exited and ran towards me. He pulled me tight into his embrace and then passionately kissed me. I let him take full control as he pushed me back on the bed. I was underneath him as he gently kissed my neck and collar bone. He then sucked on my nipple making it go hard. He did this to both before he kissed down my treasure trail to be greeted by my member strained in his boxers. He groaned at the sight and lifted the elastic and pulled it back so my cock was standing at attention. He quickly swallowed the whole thing and I ran my hands through his beautiful hair. I groaned and moaned as he pleased me. I was going to cum. He quickly retracted and pulled me on top of him. I kissed and sucked at his neck making him moan, I was sure I would leave a hickey. I then sucked his nipples as he did with mine before kissing all the way down his treasure trail. He already had no boxers on, so I could see his massive member stand at attention. Cato was big, in fact huge. I took the head in my mouth and adjusted my jaw around the girth of his cock. I then quickly swallowed it all and began deep throating him. His moans were becoming louder and longer I new it was time so I quickly pulled off like he did to me. He sighed and ran a hand through my hair, " do you want to carry on Peeta?" He said lovingly. I just nodded and said "anything for you Cato". He smiled at this and positioned my arse above his throbbing cock. He spat on his hand and rubbed it over his cock and my hole. I was ready.

He slowly lowered me onto his cock, it hurt at first but once it was all in, it felt good. He slowly pulled out and then back it, he felt great inside me. He started to pick up the pace I lowly moaned into his shoulder, he picked me up not letting his cock come out once and laid me on my back. He then began to truly fuck me, it felt so good . I then blurted out "Cato...I...love you". This made him pick up the pace until he unleashed his load inside of me, he then pulled out, making me fell empty. "I love you to Peeta."

And with that I just crawled under the covers and relished in Cato's embrace as he hugged me tightly, " I'll protect you, you will win," he whispered. "No I will not let you die, I can't let you do that ." I replied. "But, I couldn't live with myself if I won and you died" he sorrowfully said, I turned to face him, only to meet his glassy eyes with silent tears falling. This mad me realise how much he actually loved me, I was becoming teary at the thought of living without him. This made myself cry and I sobbed into his chest. He then said, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it". His reassuring tone made me fill with ease and I buried my head in his chest while his hand caressed my back. When then silently fell asleep.

C.O.V.

It was strange at how fast this relationship was coming along. Peeta was the only person I opened up to. It was like a first time thing. I was now caught up in a not I butterflies and strange emotions. In the heat of the moment I said that I loved him. And I think I do. Peetas different from everyone else I've ever met. It was like love a at first sight if you believed in that soppy crap.

The thought of the games loomed over my mind however. I new from that moment on that I had to protect him and let him live. My eyes started to well up. Cato D'anto reduced to tears was a first. But the thought was painful and unbearable. If he died the. I would kill myself. A life on my own was certainly not one worth living.

My eyes slowly closed and I drifted off into a weird slumber. I was just glad Peeta was in my arms and was safe, for now.


	9. Chapter 9

review this story please, I need to know if use like it enough for me to carry on, I made the chapter longer but it's what you's think :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

C.O.V.

I woke up to the light breathing on my chest, I looked down and saw the beautiful creature sleeping on my chest. I couldn't think of a more perfect moment, I glanced at the time, 6:45 am. I had over an hour to relish this moment. I then remembered last night and realised that I can't let Peeta die. Although I've only known him for a few days, I feel like he's the one and the only one. I could never have another relationship after this one. Peeta wouldn't let me die either, considering his strength and brute act, I could tell the sponsors would lap him up which would come at both our benefits. Just maybe we might both be able to survive. Maybe.

It was another half and hour before I began to feel Peeta shift and look up at me. I looked down at him and smiled. I would cherish this moment until the day I die. I lent down and nuzzled his nose, this sort of affection showed how much I loved him. And he new it. He then said "Cato, I actually really do love you". I looked at him and smiled lovingly, "I love you too" and with that I kissed him. He then just snuggled up to me more and said " I don't want this moment to end" . I sighed and said, " me neither" . The reality of the upcoming games were setting in. This was the last day of training and we had to make it count. I tore myself away from Peeta and then picked him up bridal style. He gave me a cute giggle which melted my heart and then kissed my chest. I opened the bathroom door with him still in my arms and put him in the bath, we were both naked so we didn't need to undress. I turned the hot water on and filled it up. I then got in with him and washed him down. He then washed me down, " Cato, I hate acting like a brute but you understand that I will kill the most people at the cornucopia to make more sponsors.". I sighed and said " Peeta, we are forced to kill for survival, so it won't effect me in any way, just don't get hurt, I won't be able to forgive myself". He then said " don't you get hurt either, I will rip the person who did to bits if you did though". I chuckled and said, " we better get going, careers get there earlier than the rest" Peeta nodded and rose from the bath at the same time as I. We both dried ourselves and put on our uniforms.

We walked out of the room and up to the breakfast table, I grabbed a roll and sat in one of the empty two seats. I could see Peeta squirming and I realised what had actually happened last night, I took Peeta, for the first time. I looked at him with concern as he winced when he took the seat next to me. We were alone at the table and I said "I'm so sorry" . He sheepishly smiled and said, " it's ok I'll fight through it". This made me so sad as I had put him in this pain. " Wait for me at lunch Peeta, until then I want you to rest at camouflage, I will get you some numbing cream and then you'll be fine afterwards" I said sorrowfully. Peeta nodded and said, " yeah that's okay, and don't be hard on yourself , it was the best first time you could have ever gave me". This made me full of relief and I gave him a warm smile and caressed his cheek.

We then stood and left for training, I was more than ready to show the game markers what I'm made of.

P.O.V.

I couldn't have asked for a more a perfect morning. Waking up to feel protected and loved for the first time was slightly overwhelming but it was great. I now had someone who cared and loved for me which I would return. But, the games, what will I do. I can't let him be near me at the cornucopia, I might hurt him. I can't let him die either, he will win. I'll make sure of that, I won't be able to live without him if I win. It's only been a few days but it's felt like years, we have some sort of special connection that can't just be left.

It was so sore, but I didn't care, it wasn't Cato's fault. We stepped into the elevator , and pressed the t. Cato quickly planted a kiss on my cheek making me blush. " See you at lunch" I said with a wink which made his eyes full with lust. I then quickly walked to camouflage and started painting my arm. I didn't realise that the trainer was watching me with awe. I had painted my arm into the perfect tree bark. The trainer said, "wow, your great at that", I just nodded and carried on. I must have been so devoured in my work that I didn't notice the lunch bell. Cato came over and said "hey, you not coming to lunch?". I replied " I didn't even hear the bell!". He just chuckled and pulled me up. He then whispered into my ear, " I've got something to help you". And with that he dragged me to the toilets. He handed me the ointment and pills which I gladly took. The pills seemed to work instantly and I could walk with no pain but I could not run. I then used the ointment around my sore private region. This gave me an instant relief. I was now able to train properly.

We left the toilets and and jut had lunch on our own on Cato's floor. It was good to spend some alone time together were we could both drop our brute acts and relax. But alas we couldn't revel in it for ever as we had to go back to training.

As we entered the training hall with the other tributes, Marvel said " where were use two at lunch". Cato quickly replied with " planning the camp and the blood bath, not that it's your concern.". Marvel quickly nodded and scurried back to Glimmer. Clove however stood in between us and said " I can't wait to take out that stupid bitch" and motioned towards Glimmer. Both Cato and I laughed at this and nodded towards her which made her smile.

Glimmer and Clove went to their preferred weapon station whilst marvel came to the weights with me and Cato. Thresh was there and was struggling with the seventy five pounder. I scoffed at this and said " Marvel, I bet you couldn't lift that". He then said "I bet you an extra day in the arena I can". I nodded in approval as he stood over the weight. He just about managed to lift it yet I could see him strain so much. "Throw it" Cato said with a bitter tone. I nodded and said "go on, we'll have a competition" with that he threw it will all his might. It went about five feet. A few tributes turned around and walked over to watch the display. Cato then picked the seventy five pounder with much more ease and threw it about twenty feet away. This got a few claps from other tributes. Cato then said, "match that twelve", I scoffed and said " watch and learn 2". I picked it up like it was nothing and launched it across the room, about 200 feet. " What was that Cato? " I said as he looked at me with disbelief. I then picked up the 120 pounder. I picked it up again with ease and launched it across the room and into the opposite wall which crumbled and material fell off it as the weight hit it. Tributes gasped, I just turned to Cato who looked stunned and said " now for the finale , 180 pounds." I picked it up without a sweat falling. I threw it with all my might, it hit the spear rack, instantly shattering the hardened steel. " Wow, I am glad your in our alliance, I just hope no weights are in the arena. " Marvel said which made Cato and I chuckle.

After departing from the weights I used this different weapon called the samurai sword. It was a thin and light blade which looked like it could only do minimal damage. However, I tested it on a few dummies where it glided threw them like a knife threw warm butter. "Cato!" I shouted with a strong tone. Cato raced around the corner and exclaimed "whats wrong!?". I laughed and said "nothing, just wanted to show you my new weapons". I had figured that using two at a time was really deadly. " Well show us what you've got." Cato said. I smirked at this as I pulled two dummies opposite from each other. I then took a few paces backwards before racing up to them, I did a backwards somersault and In mid air I glided both blades through the dummies bodies. When I was finished I looked up to see Cato's eyes light up with pride and a crowd of trainers and tributes had formed in a circle around me. They all started to clap. I just bowed and walked up to Cato and said, "so, was it good?" . His opinion is all that mattered, he replied with, " yes, in fact it was amazing, you've got to use these in your auditions, they will be great for the cornucopia" I was so happy at his response. He looked at me with glee and said " well let's go, the bell went ten minutes ago.", "wait, they all stayed here to watch me?" I said. " Yeah, remember, all eyes are on you ", he said with a wink as he scanned my body. I put the two blades down and walked towards the elevator. Cato stood next to me, we were alone. " I'm going to my floor Cato." He looked at me with pleading eyes and said, " what, why, do you not want to stay with me?". "I am staying with you Cato, I just need to talk to Haymitch alone, and collect some stuff." And with that I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled with relief and said " well , don't be too long". He then stepped out of the elevator and onto his floor. The elevator carried on until it came to my floor. I hopped out and walked into the living room, Haymitch then said " well, well, we have a show boater here" I scoffed and said" well you watch the games and it'll all be worth it" . With that I dispersed to my room. I collected a satchel of things and entered the shower. After ten minutes I hopped out and changed into some comfortable sweats and a v-neck. I left the room only to be greeted by Haymitch once again, " I need to talk with you" . " Well what are you waiting for!?" I snapped. He then snarled and said "fine, your now in the career alliance so you will be moving to there floor, I no you already planned to do that but yeah, you will not be able to come up here again unless its to discuss an alliance with Katniss." I sneered and said" well that won't be happening, bye !". With that I left and pressed the number two in the elevator, when the doors swung open I walked into the living quarters of 2's floor. Portia was sitting there, of course the interviews were tomorrow as well. I took a seat next to her, she said" your outfit is ready Peeta and I know your perfectly ready, ". I then replied, "thank you Portia, I'll see you later tomorrow." I then excused myself and walked to Cato's room. I silently opened the door and dropped my bag. He had lit candles all around the room, however he could not be seen. I just took a seat in the chair that over looked the Capitol. It was a good view.

C.O.V.

I light candles and spread them across the room, I wanted Peeta to feel special, loved and protected. I then left to collect our meals. I walked back towards the room and opened the door. Peeta was peacefully sitting in the chair over looking the Capitol. I smiled and said " I've got us something to eat, " he returned the smile and said "thank you". We then sat at he small table I had placed in the bay window and tucked into our meal. I looked at him for most of it. He was just so cute, he was mine. I then said, " Peeta , what's you favourite animal," , he smirked and said " a jabberjay, you?". I smiled and said " a wolf, would you mind if I called you my jabberjay?". " No not at all, it would make you seem even more cute, if that's possible" Peeta replied. I just nodded and carried on eating. He did the same, we sat there in such tranquil, I loved it. I didn't even realise I was finished and was just staring at him until he said, "Cato? Cato?". It snapped me back into reality and I said " what my little jabberjay?". He blushed at this and said, "you were day dreaming". I just chuckled and stood up. I then pulled him up and carried him over to the bathroom. I silently undressed both of us, I then gracefully placed him in the the pre made bath and hopped in next to him. All my muscles relaxed and I let out a loud sigh which Peeta seemed to mimic. I pulled him in front of me and cuddled him from behind. I gently kissed his neck and rubbed my hand threw his hair massaging his scalp. He then turned around and planted a kiss to my lips, I gladly opened my mouth and we tenderly kissed what seemed like forever.

We finally exited the bath, I felt fully relaxed and at peace and I think he did to. We quickly dried off and hopped into bed. I quickly began to cuddle him for warmth as the bed was freezing. I tenderly kissed the back of his neck and I then said, "Peeta, words cannot describe the love I'm feeling right now, I want this to work so badly, I came into the games not looking for love yet I could never turn down yours, my little jabberjay ." He replied with " Cato, I've never had love in my life, so I was a bit reluctant to let it happen in this situation, yet I couldn't turn your down, your mine and I will always love you, I can't even describe the feeling I get when I'm with you, I just hope it never ends". I nuzzled his nose and pulled him into a deep kiss. We then entwined ourselves into each other. And gradually fell asleep.

P.O.V.

This night couldn't get any better. Here I was snuggled tightly against Cato's muscular form that seemed to mould perfectly round my body. He nuzzled the crook in my neck and I felt him softly snoring against my neck. This was perfect, with his massive arms and biceps pulling me close to his body.

I laid my head against his chest. The soft rise and fall of his perfectly sculptured chest rocked me into a comfortable slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

P.O.V.

I woke up feeling loved a refreshed. The big arms around me helped comfort my mind, as today was the day I would be truly judged. I nuzzled Cato's chest as he peacefully snored. I then left his embrace and hopped into the shower. Last night was defiantly one of the best nights ever. I discovered a lot about Cato's love for me and my love for him. I jumped out the shower and pulled on some boxers and socks. I was ready for today, I just need to show the game makers and sponsors just how deadly I can be.

All the skills that I have should be enough but my new found weapon should just show them that I'm deadly.

I walked out of the bathroom and pulled on my training bottoms. I looked at the time, 7:35, I better Wake Cato. I sneakily crawled on top of him and nuzzled our noses, his eyes shot open so fast. I just kissed him on the cheek and said, "get ready to collect some sponsors!" He just chuckled and left the bed to go into the shower. I waited outside the bathroom and grabbed him when he came out. I hugged him tightly and said "truth be told, I am a bit nervous for today". "There's nothing for you to worry about my little Jabberjay" Cato said with a wink. I just laughed and chucked him his uniform.

Whilst he was getting dressed, he turned to me and said, "Peeta, don't be nervous, you'll do fine, heck your better than most careers!" I chuckled lightly and gave him an affectionate look. Our gaze held for longer than usual. I then realised that I was the only person to slip behind Catos mask, I must mean something to him.

We both departed from our rooms and made our way to the table. Brutus and Enoboria were already there, the both said " Cato and Peeta, aim high, for the 11's". I just scoffed and said "I'm getting a twelve". They just chuckled at my self confidence and motioned us to sit and eat breakfast. I ate with one hand as the other was entwined with Cato's underneath the table. I ate as much as I could which was a lot. We then rose in unison our hands still together and walked over to the elevator. When the doors closed Cato said "I think we should let people know about us, I'll tell them in the interviews" I quickly replied with "no ill tell them, I'm going for a charming persona in them so it will slot perfectly In, also I'm last so it will not be forgotten". Cato just nodded in agreement and planted a kiss on my cheek. We walked over to the steel benches were we would wait for our names to be called. We were the only ones there yet so Cato embraced me one last time and said "good luck my little jabberjay". I smiled and said "good luck my love." With that we let go of each other and sat separately. Just In time as well.

Marvel and Glimmer entered hand in hand but when they seen us they quickly dropped one another and put a stern look on. I sneered at them both and turned towards Cato who was doing the same. They sat next to us and said, " well wait for you Peeta as we know your going last". I just nodded towards her, and said "well, what's going on between you two, caught in the act?" Marvel sharply replied with, " nothing just having some fun." I scoffed and looked towards the peacekeeper whom was coming towards us. He individually asked us how we wanted the training arena to be set up. Cato said "I want a sword at the start and the rest of the room filled with dummies." The peacekeeper nodded and turned toward me, I said " I want a vest which can hold, a bow and arrow, a large spear, two samurai swords and pockets for my hunting knives, I then want three dummies at the starting line, followed by two larger ones, then I want a small barbed wire fence I have to crawl under. I want this to be on a ledge so I can flip off, there has to a dummy at the bottom and then 4 moving dummies at the end, got it?" He looked at me and nodded and then went onto glimmer and marvel. Clove then entered the room and sat next to Cato and I, she said " twenty minutes until they start calling names." I just nodded and turned towards the floor.

C.O.V.

I can't lie, I'm excited to train for sponsors, I'm going to show them what I'm really made off. I'm happy for Peeta as well as his idea is amazing and will showcase his talent perfectly. I don't need to worry about him, he'll do fine, after all, he's the boy on fire, my boy on fire. Marvel had already been called in and so had Glimmer. Clove was in there now and I was next. I felt sorry for Peeta as he would go in last, yet I would stay here to show him support.

"Cato D'anto district 2", the synthetic voice said. I rose and clicked my knuckles. I pushed both the steel doors open with ease. All of them were looking my way, I said "Cato D'Anto, district 2". Then I picked up my sword and massacred all of the dummies in record time. The game makers and sponsors cheered and said, "we have the next victor". I scoffed and bowed. Then I left. I looked at Peeta with a confident smile and said "they loved it." Peeta replied with, "that's great!"

P.O.V.

I was glad Cato was proud of himself, and I was proud myself of him. I must have showed it because he literally sat on me and he whispered "you'll do great, don't worry", I just nodded. His tone was reassuring enough.

Time flew by and I was still waiting with Cato and the other careers. "Peeta mellark, district 12" I rose with confidence coursing through me as the alliance wished me luck. I flung the steel doors open with a cocky bang. All the heads turned to me, "Peeta mellark, the first career of twelve". A few gasped, others clapped.

I put my vest on, all my weapons were on it and were secure. I nodded towards the game makers who shouted "begin!" I immediately grabbed the bow and shot all three dummies dead in the eyes with such speed. I then unsheathed my hunting knives and completely massacred the next two dummies. I then quickly crawled through the barbed wire fence not letting it scrap or cut me once. I then did a backwards somersault of the ledge, in mid air I threw the spear which glided with deadly accuracy straight through the dummies head. I the unleashed the two samurai swords as I dodged the moving dummies I sliced them up with ease and precision. When I was done I bowed and said "thank you for watching". They all gasped and clapped, some even cheered. " One of our victors is before us!". I just scoffed and exited the room. What did they mean by one?

I looked up to be greeted by Cato and the careers. I said " it went fantastic". They all just patted me on the back and made their way to the elevator, accept for Cato. He said, "what did they say to you", I replied " that I'm 'one' of their victors, could that means there's going to be 2?" I looked up to him and he said "they said I was going to be a victor as well." I just hugged him tightly and said "well of this is the truth, we will both be leaving the games!" He smiled at me with compassion before turning for the elevator were the alliance waited, when we stepped in the all looked at me and said "well good luck with your score " I just nodded. We exited the elevator when it arrived at district 2 floor. We all went in and sat on the couch. They will be announcing our scores very soon. I sat in between Cato and Clove. Cato sneakily took my hand, gave it a squeeze. I looked at the tv and it said, Marvel, 9, Glimmer 9, from district 2, Clove 10, I gasped and nodded at her, Cato,... 11. I gasped and threw my arms around him, he did it. He was so happy yet still so nervous. I whispered, " what's wrong?", " I just want you to get a great score too", I blushed and said "thanks". I then zoned out until it said, from district 12 Katniss, 6, I snorted as did the others, then caesar said, Peeta mellark with a ... 12. I roared, no one had ever got the perfect score of twelve before. Cato pulled me up and into a loving hug I happily returned and whispered "we've got this in the bag.", he just nodded and stepped back. Everyone was looking at us, I just said "what?". They all shook there heads and left, Cato gave me a confused look before a reassuring smile, "who cares anyway, were telling panem tonight about us". We walked to Cato's room were I showered and got clean under garments on. I then laid in bed with him just hugging, the door was locked so we couldn't be interrupted, we were both practically naked which I much preferred.

Knock, knock, "who is it!" I boomed, "it's Portia come on we need to get you ready." I tore myself from Cato and gave him a deep kiss and he said "good luck my little jabberjay, I'll see you afterwards" . I just nodded and said "you to, I love you". He then said " Peeta, I love you with all my heart, remember that". I nodded and pulled on a robe to at least look decent when exciting the room. I followed Portia to my prep room where they just bathed me and died my hair again, I didn't resist as they would get their way anyway. After that was done, Portia opened a garment bag. She pulled out a black suit which had flames embroidered up the arms, I smiled and said, " it looks great". She nodded with satisfaction as I dressed myself. I looked in the mirror when I was finished and saw how well it hugged me everywhere.

Portia then pulled me out of the room and into a large corridor filled with other tributes. I just sat in the provided chair and went over what I was going to do. What snapped me back is when Caesar Flikerman shouted, "Cato d'anto" I listened nervously as Cato wooed the crowd with his brilliant choice of words. When he exited the stage I zoned out again. "We now welcome the last but not least, The deadly Peeta mellark" I slapped a charming grin on and confidently strutted onto the stage where I waved and winked at the people in the crowd. I finally sat down next to Caesar, he said "how are you liking the Capitol", " well you most likely know that it's a big change from home yet I love it." This made the crowd go wild. "Now Peeta, how did you get that twelve" "we'll Caesar, you'll find out when we enter the arena." He sighed as well as the crowd which made me chuckle. " Is there anyone special back home Peeta?" " No no," "what a handsome boy like you, tell me Peeta". "Well ok, there is this one guy who I've met but not at home, here in the Capitol, and he's showed me what love truly is". "We'll Peeta, you win this thing and get back to your love", "that's going to be hard", "why Peeta?" "Because he's in the arena with me". "Well lets give it up for Peeta mellark, the deadliest tribute of all time". The crowd roared as I departed from the stage, It felt like a big weight had been lifted off me.

I needed to see Cato, luckily he was waiting for me. He ran to me and pulled me into a deep and loving hug which I returned. We were alone although it felt like we were being watched. I tore myself from Cato and turned around to see the head games maker Scenca Crain standing there. " Well we all have some matters to discuss,", I sharply replied "like what?" He then said, "never mind ill talk to snow, you two run along now and have a great last night" I nodded and turned swiftly and pulled Cato towards the elevator.

C.O.V.

Peeta did amazing, that kid has a way with words. The crowd ate him up and clung to his every word much like me. Well he was mine and everyone knew it. But what unnerved me the most was the fact that Scenca Crane came up to us, but I couldn't think of that now, it was our last night in privacy. I had the room set up romantically, I just hope he likes it.

P.O.V.

Once we were in the elevator, I passionately kissed him until the elevator dinged onto the district 2 floor. We walked inside to be greeted by Brutus and Enoboria, "we'll well, we new this was coming, you can both play this to your advantage tomorrow." We both nodded and carried on walking to Cato's bedroom. He had set it up so romantically. I closed the door and locked it and hugged him tightly, we ripped our clothes off and kissed for what seemed like hours. Cato kissed my collar bone and neck all the way down to my straining member. He took it all in one swallow. His mouth was so soft. He deep throated me for ages before I released in his mouth. He swallowed every bit of my cum, draining me. He then flipped us over, I began kissing his neck and collar bone and began on his perfect abs, I kissed each one all the way down to his happy trail. I then took his whole cock at once, he gave a low throaty moan as I started to suck his cock. He began to face fuck me which was actually fun. I could fell his muscles contract so I pulled off. He gave me a sad look and sighed, "just wait love, the best bit is to come". I pulled the bottle of lube out of the draw and coated Cato's member with it. Then I used it on my hole so it was slick. I then sat on his cock, it slid in with ease and no pain. After I had rode him for a while, he flipped me on my back and began to fuck me hard. It felt so good to do this. He didn't last as long at doing this as he unleashed his load in me within seconds. He then collapsed on me, his breath hot and heavy. We lay there for ages until he rolled off of me and said " Peeta that was amazing, I, I love you so much", I blushed and said " I love you to " . I then kissed him passionately with all the love I had, he did the same and It was the best kiss I ever had. I then snuggled into the crook of his neck whilst he played with my hair. The moment was perfect and I'd keep it close to my heart forever.

review please, :-) I'll update again soon if you like


	12. Chapter 12

please review my fanfic, it's only my first but I have ideas for others which would start later in the games and once irrelevant to the games, anyways let me know what you think, it would much appreciated, just want to know wether to continue with this or start a fresh


End file.
